You're My Best Detective
by Wonjivbae
Summary: aku ngga jago bikin summary..mending langsung aja deh/?


You Are My Best Detective

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Story © PHS

.

.

L x Light

.

.

Hujan turun dengan deras membasahi daerah Kanto ,Jepang . Tap! Tap! Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju atap bangunan ini ntah apa yang membuatku datang ke tempat ini, tapi yang jelas otakku memerintahkan kaki ku untuk melangkah ke sini.

Setelah sampai, dapat ku lihat seseorang di tengah derasnya hujan dengan kepala yang mendongkak ke atas,sepertinya ia sedang menikmati butiran2 air hujan yang jatuh ke wajah nya.

Ntah sejak kapan aku merasakan hal yang tak lazim ini lingkar matanya yang hitam bagaikan panda , tubuhnya yang mungil dan bungkuk , rambut yang hitam dan berantakan , sikap nya yang unik dan tak lupa juga pemikirannya yang tajam itu berhasil memikat ku . Ya! Dia L , detektif terhebat di dunia.

Dia pun menoleh kearah ku setelah itu dia kembali kepada aktifitasnya yang tadi, ia mengabaikanku. "Sedang apa kau disana , Ryuzaki?" tanyaku. L yang meminta ku untuk memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Ia pun meletakkan tangannnya di sebelah telingannya. Seperti nya ia tidak mendengar ku? .

"Sedang apa kau disana , Ryuzaki?!" Tanya ku dengan sedikit mengeraskan suara ku. Tapi ia tetap memberikan respon yang sama tapi kali ini disertai senyuman yang menurutku sangat lucu.

Karena merasa frustasi aku pun melangkah kan kaki ku menuju kearahnya dan menembus hujan yang deras ini, ya..kulakukan ini deminya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,Ryuzaki?" Tanya ku ketika aku telah dekat dengannya. " Mm..aku tak melakukan apa – apa , hanya saja .. suara lonceng itu .." " Lonceng?" Tanya ku . "Ya . Lonceng yang sangat keras bergema hari ini" katanya. " Aku tidak mendengar apa – apa" jawab ku. " Benarkah? Mereka bergema setiap hari dan …aku jadi ingin tahu..apa menurutmu dari gereja? Atau pernikahan?" katanya makin ngelantur.

Ya..mungkin karna dia sedang agak depresi karna kasus Kira?.

"Apa maksud mu , Ryuzaki? Jangan bicara bodoh begitu. Ayo kembali" . Ia pun tertunduk " Maaf. Yang kukatakan tadi omong kosong. Jadi..silahkan,jangan dipercaya" Bingung. Itulah respon yang kuberi. Kutatap wajahnya mungilnya itu, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan menampakkan ekspresi sedihnya. Akupun menarik nafas ku " Itu benar Ryuzaki. Hampir semua yang kau katakan itu omong ada habisnya jika kuladeni" " Ya,benar, Light" ucapnya sambil menunduk. "Ayo kembali kita basah kuyup " katanya. Memangnya ini karna siapa?. Aku pun menurut lalu mengikutinya dari belakang

Aku menaruh sepatuku yang basah di tempat yang tersinari oleh matahari.

Ya! Badai sudah berlalu.

Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk kecil. "Kita basah kuyup ya" ucap seseorang. Tanpa melihat orangnya pun aku sudah tahu suara ini milik siapa. " Iya,ini salahmu Ryuzaki" ucapku sambil terus mengeringkan rambutku . "Kau benar . Maafkan aku" Ia pun melangkah kearah ku dan berjongkok dihadapanku..

DEG ! .

Aku terkejut setengah mati ketika ia memegang kaki ku. "Apa yang kau lakukan Ryuzaki?!" Pekik ku. " Aku ingin membantumu .. karna kau sibuk membersihkan diri .." ucapnya. Ahh..kurasakan detak jantungku sudah tidak karuan sekarang. " Tidak perlu." Ucapku dingin . "Aku juga bisa memijitmu .Setidaknya ini sebagai tebusanku. Aku jago sekali" ucapnya. Ahh…dia keras kepala. " terserahlah " ucapku sambil memalingkan ku yakin wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang."Baiklah" ucapnya. Ia pun air terjatuh dari rambutnya yang masih basah. "Kau masih basah" Ucapku sambil mengelap rambutnya. " Maaf" lagi – lagi dia minta maaf.

Hening…ia masih memijit kaki ku. "Sedih sekali ya" ucapnya tiba – pun mengeryitkan dahi ku. Apa maksudnya? Ia pun mendongkakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Kita akan segera berpisah" Ucapnya yang berhasil membuat hatiku sangat ia mengatakannya sambil menatapnya lekat.

Apa maksudnya?.

'Kriing! Kriing' ia pun segera mengangkat telepon nya yang berdering. "Ya." " segera kesana." 'Tit!' akupun memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Dia sangat aneh hari ini.

"Ayo Light. Sepertinya berjalan lancar" ucapnya. Apanya yang lancar? Dia pun meninggalkan ku.

.

.

"Oh! Ryuzaki! Apa maksudnya ini?!" Tanya Matsuda . "Kudengar kau mendapat izin dari Negara lain untuk menggunakan buku itu untuk eksekusi!" lanjut Matsuda. " Watari .." ucap L pada layar computer di depannya. "Kerja bagus" lanjutnya."Ryuzaki,apa maksudnya ini?!" akhirnya aku pun membuka mulut ku. " aku mau menguji buku ini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk buku itu menggunakan sendok. "Ha?! S..siapa yang akan mengujinya?!" Tanya Matsuda – lagi-."Sekali saja kau kau harus menulis lagi dalam 13 hari!" lanjutnya. " Yang akan menulisnya adalah orang yang akan dieksekusi dalam 13 ia tetap hidup dalam 13 hari .. maka kita akan ubah eksekusinya"Jawab L. " Sedikit kita selesaikan ini .. kasusnya akan terpecahkan!" ucapnya.

Tiba2 layar computer berubah menjadi merah dan semua data telah terhapus. "Ada apa ini L?" Tanya Matsuda –lagi-. " Aku telah menyuruh Watari untuk menghapus semua data jika terjadi apa – apa padanya" jawab L. " jangan – jangan .." "dimana Shinigami itu?" Tanya L. "Semuanya! Shiniga-" Kata – kata L yang sedari tadi ia pegang jatuh kelantai dan lama – kelamaan tubuhnya condong kesamping. Dengan cepat aku menangkap tubuhnya. Rem?!Jangan – jangan ia telah menulis nama L di dalam Death Notenya?!.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?!

Aku menatap licik terukir di nya aku tidak rela jika akhirnya didalam tubuhku terdapat jiwa Kira. L … jiwa 'Kira' ku senang karna langkahku untuk menjadi tuhan di dunia yang baru tinggal sedikit lagi , tapi di jiwa 'lain' ku sedih karna aku harus kehilangan mu. Orang yang sangat ku sayangi.

Bukan! kau adalah orang yang ku cintai.

.

.

Aku berlari tergontai sambil memegangi pundakku yang terus mengeluarkan semua karna si Matsuda brengsek itu!.Berani – beraninya dia menembak tuhan baru dunia ini. " Jika aku dan Mello bergabung,kami akan bisa setara dengan L! bahkan kami bisa melampaui L!" ucap pria kecil berambut putih itu. Near.

L, Aku kalah. Ya.. Aku akui dia sangat hebat. Dia pantas menjadi penerusmu .

Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju bangunan tua dan memutuskan untuk bersandar di tangga bangunan itu.L..menjelang kematian ku ini aku hanya dapat berharap jika aku mati nanti aku dapat bertemu dengan mu kurasa itu tidak mungkin karna aku tau tempat untuk orang sepertimu itu adalah di surga,ya kan? Dan aku…penjahat sepertiku pasti akan tinggal di neraka.

'Seseorang yang menggunakan Death Note tidak dapat pergi ke neraka atau pun ke surga' Tiba tiba saja perkataan Ryuk ter-ngiang di telinga ku.

' DEG '

Dapat kurasakan bahwa jantung ku berhenti berdetak. "L" aku melihatnya sedang berdiri di hadapanku sekarang dengan gaya berdirinya yang khas. Ingin rasanya ku raih tubuh mungilnya itu dan segera itu nihil.

L..aku hanya dapat berharap kita akan bertemu lagi ntah itu kapan.

.

.

25 Mei 2052

Wammy's House

"Light! Ayolah bermain bersamaku!" Panggil seseorang. Aku pun menarik nafasku. Malas.

Aku terus mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. "Light!" panggil seseorang –lagi- Ok! Aku menyerah! Ku tengok kan kepala ku "Oh! !" adalah penemu tempat ..jujur saja aku merasa tidak asing dengan namanya itu. "Hai Light! Aku membawakan satu teman baru untuk mu" Katanya. Tiba – tiba sosok lelaki muncul dari belakang tubuhnya. "Hai..senang bertemu denganmu" ucapnya. Aku pun membelalakkan mataku .Tubuhnya yang kecil dan membungkuk , rambut hitam dan berantakan ,ibu jarinya diletakkan di bibir ,dan mata pandanya. Kurasa aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

"D-dia!" pekikku.

-FIN-

* * *

**N/B**: Dan akhirnya L dan Light ber-reinkarnasi dan mereka bertemu kembali. Namun bukan sebagai musuh seperti dulu. Tapi...terusin sesuai imajinasi kalian aja ya?

Hohohoho :v :v mumpung saya lagi niat. Jadi saya edit ulang aja :v :v

Terimakasih sudah mau buang-buang waktu baca beginian :*:*:*:* Review?

**~PHS**


End file.
